Mirror Love
by Toeba Saki
Summary: ON HOLD! He's watching him from afar like a guardian angel, but will he ever know? Why the suffering, is there any meaning in staying where one does not belong? STOICSHIPPING! WARNING! SECOND CHAPTER CONTAINS HARD YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Blue eyes watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in connection with Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: A one shot, probably not my best work but I had to get it down while I had the idea. The two people are distinguished like this: the one who's telling the story is **he**, and the other is **_he_**. So, for your pleasure, I present you the story:**

_**Blue eyes watching**_

They looked the same; even _his_ eyes were the same shade of blue. Or were they? No, those eyes were precious jewels that matched nothing in the world. Those eyes held secrets no one, but he knew. Because his blue eyes saw everything, witnessed each moment.

He was the only one who knew how _he_ would drift off to sleep after working too late. He was the only one who saw _his_ face as _he_ dreamt, that innocence, purer than that of an angel. Because in _his_ dreams _he_ was seeking heaven, and not for _himself_, but for _his_ darling little brother, for whom _he_ cared deeply, and protected at all costs.

He was the only one who knew how _he_ tossed in bed as _he_ had another nightmare, one about _his_ brother dieing. He was the only one who saw _his_ face twist with a frown, as _he_ breathed his name, caressing it in _his_ sleep, as if it was something fragile. Fragile, indeed, that, he was. The moment _he_'d notice how he guarded every moment of _his_ life, he would disappear, leaving nothing behind, but an aching heart. Or maybe, just maybe, two of them.

Because, he saw it too, how _he_ curled up into a ball on _his_ bed, how _he_ tried to embrace _himself_, to warm _his_ shaking figure up, in lack of snuggling closer to another body, exactly the same as _his_.

He would never know that he saw _him _back there in the past, that _his_ blue eyes were so tempting his soul left Eden, and followed his desire to watch _him_ forever. Now, imprisoned in this hollow world between life and death, he would watch over _him_ as a guardian angel. Because _he_ was like a son, a descendant that was so alike, and still completely different. And those eyes, those magical blue eyes, made him shiver as _he_ looked right through him. Once, just once, _he_ seemed to stare back into his loving gaze, and it scared him, that _he_ found out, and he might have to leave. But after a moment, _he_ looked away again, and he could embrace that wonderful pain of being so close, yet not being able to touch.

However, he knew another secret about _him_, one that he would remember even after thousand years of agony, one that makes him love _him_ even more. Because he saw _him_ under the shower, the way _he_ leant against the cold tiles, hot water running down _his_ wonderful lines, as _he's_ pleasing _himself_, withering in bliss, eyes half-open, that brilliant shade of blue dulled by passion, _his_ breathes shaky and sharp, _his_ lips dry, as _he_ moans their name, the sweet pain of them being the same soaked into each sound _he_ makes. And _he_ is beautiful, more beautiful than anything, bathing in the sea of complete ecstasy. _He_ waits under the water for a long time, until _he_ catches _his_ breath, and dares to look into the mirror once again. And what _he_ sees there makes _him_ feel ashamed, and he knows, because he sees _his_ face, flushed from pleasure, _his_ hair tousled, _his_ lips slightly parted, as _he's_ still panting a bit, and he knows _he_ can't help but imagine how he would look exactly like this, if _he_ could touch him. Touch him in places _he_ never touched anyone before, and never wanted to, but right now _he_ can't help but yearn for it. Yearn for the feel of his tanned skin, yearn for the sound of small moans escaping his lips as _he_ pleased him, opening the gates of paradise, showing him what real bliss felt like.

He knew _he_ wanted him, and it made him ache all over, spiritual pain, so unlike anything, still so agonizingly simple the cause. A love that can never be real, however much craved, however much both sides wished for it.

He loved _him_, oh, how he loved _him_, each bit of _him_, but mostly, _his_ eyes, those wonderful blue eyes, which were so similar to his, and still completely different. Because for an outsider they held no love, but scorn, anger, determination, and sometimes, when looking at _his_ little brother, care. But he was the only one, who saw everything in _his_ eyes, pain, fear, desperation, concern, passion, and sometimes, when looking in the mirror, love. Because he knows when _he_ looks into the mirror, it's not _his _reflection _he_ sees, but a man, whose eyes are also blue, but still completely different. Those blue eyes will watch over _him_ protectively until the end of time. And _he_ shall never know.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Seto Kaiba/Pries Seto wasn't a pairing I really cared about, but I had to try, it seemed interesting, so this is the result. Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Ardent heat

**Warning: CONTAINS HARD YAOI!!! PLEASE, SKIP THE PART IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED!!!**

_**Ardent heat**_

Seto watched his reflection in the mirror. No, it wasn't his reflection he saw he had long discovered that. It was awfully similar to his, the shape of eyes, the cheekbones, the jaw, same colour of hair, the nose, and also, the unbelievably desirable lips, now dry and slightly parted as he panted lightly. Everything was the same, except the tanned skin, and the colour of the eyes. The colour of those eyes, which was blue, just like his, and still a different shade that he could not pair up with any name in his mind.

That priest. He was haunting him, the sight of the man that resembled him in so many ways it was almost physically painful. He was the one that he saw each time he looked in the mirror, feeling almost like a narcissist. Now was no different, as he stared longingly into those blue eyes, and found his heart flutter warmly as he saw the same longing reflecting in them. He sighed, and ran a hand through his messy, still-wet brown hair. He was lost, because he wanted that man, he wanted him more than anything ever in his life, and this time, he knew money wouldn't be enough to fix this problem. Because however much he hated to admit it, this was a matter of feelings, and those weren't things that could be easily bought.

The first time he discovered this longing was after several disturbing dreams about the other man. He felt stupid; he never imagined being attracted like this to anyone, let alone another man. He had a hard time coming to terms with his infatuation, and he even considered being crazy, for he never even believed that the priest existed. Quickly tossing the thought aside, he claimed that he was only feeling this way because he was sexually desperate. Trying to ease his tension by himself, he found himself wanting the man more and more, falling into a never-ending circle.

He walked back to his room, lay on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He did not dare to close his eyes, for he knew what he would see. Images of the other man under him, thrashing about in thrill, moaning, growling, yelling his name, his sun-kissed skin sweating under the heat of his pale body, his long, slender fingers in his hair, holding on possessively, his face flushed as he kisses him everywhere he can reach, and his eyes, those enchanting blue eyes full of fire, as he ardently ravishes his beautiful form. Oh, how he would love to do that, over and over again, until they're both exhausted so much they can't move anymore.

Seto rolled onto his side, and imagined the other one lying next to him on the bed, the sheets lazily covering his lap, his muscled chest bare, his lips curling up in a seductive smirk, his blue eyes glazed over by the shadows of lust. Oh, was he lost. Seto closed his eyes, and tried hard to will away his arousal, failing miserably. He groaned in irritation, as he rolled onto his back again, and wished with all his remaining faith, for one night, only one night with the other man.

May his wish be granted, then, the Gods agreed.

Feeling a strange shadow hovering above him, he opened his eyes, only to see a very much solid, completely perplexed, gaping man above him. Blue met blue, as stunned and scared gazes were exchanged. The other scrambled off of Seto, and they both sat on the bed, blue eyes still wide, as they stared at each other.

"Priest?" Seto breathed, being the first of the two to find his voice.

"Why did you have to see me?" The other sighed, tearing his gaze away from his. "You shouldn't have seen me. It's ruined. I will have to return to the afterlife this midnight."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked, scooting closer, only to see the other move away. He scowled in disappointment. "Priest?"

"Please, for the time being, call me Seth. It's the name of the god I worship, so I believe it will be sufficient." He said, almost sounding cold.

"Seth… tell me how is it possible for you to be here, and what do you mean by returning to the afterlife." Seto half-ordered. "I thought you were dead."

"I was dead, and I am dead right now. It's only that my soul left the Eden to stay by your side as a guardian." He answered, glaring at nothing in particular. "Somehow, you summoned me my body, and now that you've seen me, I will have to return to the afterlife by midnight."

"You were here… this entire time?" Seto asked, eyes going wide again.

"Yes." The priest nodded, only to be grabbed roughly by the collar.

"How much have you seen?" The CEO hissed the question in his face, blue eyes boring into his, seemingly with anger, but Seth knew him enough that behind the cold look all that lingered was embarrassment and slight fear.

"Enough to know you don't mean your glare right now." He said in a quiet tone, and Seto released him, turning away. He cursed everything that came to his mind, but mostly himself, for doing such careless things as pleasing himself in the shower, not knowing there was an audience he'd want the last to know about this habit of his. He hated the fact that he was so vulnerable against this man, and he could only wish he wouldn't make fun of him for his actions, and he didn't even dare to hope he didn't know that during those sessions under the water just who exactly was on his mind. Oh, was he damned!

A hand running through his chestnut hair snapped him out of his thoughts, and he felt lips touch his neck, as he heard soft murmuring.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, Seto. You were beautiful."

The shock of that sentence sent a shiver down his spine, and he barely contained a hiss, as the priest proceeded to nibble on his earlobe, biting just a bit too hard every now and then.

"Do you know where I was each time you pleased yourself?" Seth asked, voice husky, lips feasting on the soft porcelain skin of Seto's neck, a finger running along his throat.

"Let go." Kaiba ordered half-heartedly, his voice hitching, as long fingers massaged his left thigh.

"Next to you, watching your face." Came the answer, as the buttons on his shirt slowly fell open. "I must say, as you were shaking in pleasure, you were more beautiful than anything I've ever seen." Fingers running over his bare chest, finding a painfully hardened nipple, and twisting it around, earning a surprised arch of body, and a hitched breath from the young CEO. "But I'd prefer to see you this gorgeous while _I'm_ pleasing you." Teeth grazing soft skin, light licks easing the tension, feather kisses caressing the senses.

"Seth…" The millionaire breathed out, inhaling sharply, as he felt that callous hand running along the waistband of his pants.

"Yes, dear?" The priest whispered affectionately, running his tongue along his ear.

"Let me turn around." He said softly, and the other released him. He turned around, and pushed him on his back, attacking his neck, earning a few small gasps of appreciation. He then slowly moved upwards, trailing licks and small kisses along his jaw line. Seto then stopped, and lingered over his lips, blue eyes staring into its twins. He knew if he kissed the man, it wasn't just a one-night sex, it meant emotion, and he wasn't sure if he wanted that. He looked at the inviting, soft lips then back into those blue eyes. Mesmerized by the sparks they held, he bent down, and pecked a small kiss on his lips then kissed again, and let it linger for a while, before drawing back, and gazing into azure eyes for any sign of discontent.

"Unsure, are we?" Seth asked, flipping them over quickly. "Let me guide you." He dipped down, and kissed Seto passionately, lips rubbing roughly, his tongue probing for permission, which was granted, though quite reluctantly. Seto gasped into the kiss, feeling their tongues brush, and snapping his eyes open, only to see the man above him, his face concentrated in mad lust. His eyelids dropped again, as he let the other explore his warmth, their tongues demanding dominance. He buried his hands in the chestnut tresses of the other, pulling him closer, moaning throatily as he sucked on his tongue. Parting for much needed air, Seto stared into the blue eyes above him, finding himself drowning in their scorching depth. "Now that's how I kiss." Seth said cheekily, still panting.

"Have you done this with anyone before?" Seto asked, curiously.

"Well, yes, a couple of times." He smirked, and aimed for another kiss, but the CEO turned away. The priest chuckled at his antics, then leaned down to whisper into his ear. "But dear, you're the first one in three thousand years. And I can promise you, the last one also."

Seto huffed still not satisfied with the answer.

"Come on, precious, don't be so stubborn. I know you want me." He purred, which melted away the anger almost instantly. "Besides, it's only good I'm experienced. I know how to make you scream and see stars." He smirked at the wide-eyed look on his look-alike's face. Taking advantage of his stunned state, he crashed their lips together again, the kiss sloppy, with teeth and tongues, nibbling and licking, demanding and passionate. Hands wandered, exploring muscled bodies, as small gasps and moans were heard.

Seth pulled away from the sweet lips of the other man, and gazed deeply into his dazzling blue eyes. Seto was panting harshly, his cheeks slightly flushed, lips wet and kiss-swollen. The priest dove down to taste more of his flesh, nibbling at his slender neck. Seto let out a small gasp then pushed the other back a little.

"Wait…" He panted. "I'm not sure about… this." He muttered, averting his eyes.

**WARNING!!! HEAVY LEMON!!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

"Don't worry, dear." Seth trailed a line of saliva up his throat with his tongue, placing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw line. "I won't take you yet if you're not ready. I would never force you." With one last bite at his ear, and a demanding kiss at his lips, his mouth wandered back to his neck, to place sloppy kisses along his collarbone. He then moved back to the crook of his neck, and started sucking at the sensitive skin, biting it hard enough to create a mark, a possessive symbol that clearly said that Seto was taken. Moving downwards, he found a hardened pink nipple, and started to lick it, while his left hand was rubbing the other one. Seto gasped at the feeling, and closed his eyes, relishing in the sensations the other was granting him with. Seth then switched places, and bit down harshly at the nub, causing the CEO to yell out in surprise. He then blew cold air at the red nipple, soothing the pain, before licking it too. Once done there, the moved lower, his tongue trailing the sparkling line of lust down to the navel of the other man. Reaching it, he glanced up into his look-alike's eyes, and as they locked gazes, he started to move his tongue inside and out, hinting at the actions he would take soon.

He moved away for a bit to pull off his robes, throwing them aside carelessly, completely naked. He then unbuckled the belt on Seto's waist, pulled off the pants and socks, leaving him in only his boxers under his own nude body.

Seto panted loudly, his eyes full of fear and uncertainty. The priest then moved up, and planted a soft kiss at his lips, his tongue gently licking at them. "Relax, precious." He then moved back down, and pulled down his black silk boxers, throwing it aside, revealing his whole naked beauty, and a painfully hard arousal begging for attention. "I do appreciate that I was the first one to witness your beauty, dear. I feel honoured." He then dipped his head down, and let his tongue draw lines around the other man's groin, making him whimper impatiently. Still in a teasing mood, he licked gently at the balls, almost a feather-like touch, making the other go insane in anticipation. He trailed a line up the hardened shaft, licking at the tip then blowing at it, earning a growl from the CEO. He then so very slowly, took the head into his mouth, his tongue circling the tip. His hands were massaging the inner thighs, keeping them firmly in place, not letting the other move an inch.

Seto was gripping hard at the sheets, he couldn't believe the torturous pleasure he was feeling, and Gods, he wanted more of it. More of his lips, more of his skin, more of his warmth, more of everything he did. He felt like going insane, but he didn't really mind madness as long as it gave him pleasure like this.

His eyes then snapped open, a cry was caught in the back of his throat, he arched his back, a hand covering his mouth, as he felt that scorching mouth suddenly deep-throat him. Sitting up, supporting himself with his hands, he saw the other's head in his lap. He felt a rapid wave of erotic satisfaction wash through him at the sight, and he thought he hadn't seen anything more arousing than that. Then a wandering hand caressed his parted lips, and he welcomed the fingers eagerly, covering them with his saliva completely. He then threw his head back, and gasped, falling back on the sheets, as he felt his release so painfully close. Just then the warm cavern surrounding him was gone, and a wet mouth covered his lips, a tongue demanding entrance, which was willingly granted. He then opened his eyes as they parted and looked at the other. The priest had his eyes closed, his teeth gritted, and he was breathing harshly through them. Seto started to worry that the other man was in pain, but his concern was swept away by another fiery kiss. His eyes dropped closed again, and he just enjoyed the sweet taste of the other, waiting for his next move eagerly.

Seth found it hard to bear the pain that he experienced, he never thought it could hurt so much, but he was willing to take it for the sake of his love. He quickly prepared himself; maybe a bit too quickly and harshly, as he tried to relax his body, and take his mind off of the pain by kissing those inviting pink lips. Scissoring himself roughly, he tried hard not to scream out, feeling nothing but extreme pain. Once deciding he was ready, he removed his fingers, and took the other's hardened member, impaling himself on it, with a loud cry. Collapsing on his lover he tried to will away the tears that threatened to fall. Seeing that he couldn't, he bit his finger to keep the sobs in, not wanting to ruin the mood for his lover.

Seto was shocked. During this whole time, he thought he would be the one who was taken, and now, without any warning his look-alike intends to ride him. Feeling the body above him shake slightly, and hearing a small muffled sound that resembled a sob, he started to feel uneasy. Reaching a gentle hand up, he stroked the other man's hair. "You okay?" He asked, concerned deeply.

Seth nodded then took a deep breath. "Close your eyes and let me please you." He said, his voice weak and strained. Seto, though quite reluctantly, complied, and soon felt the other straightening, and moving slowly. He threw his head back, and moaned loudly, grasping the other man's hips firmly, thrusting up into the tight heat surrounding him. Feeling his release extremely close, he groaned, speeding up more. Snapping his eyes open, his orbs rolled back, as he came with a sharp cry of the other's name. He panted, his eyes closed, a hand resting on his forehead.

**END LEMON PART 1. SAFE TO READ!**

"I take it you enjoyed?" Seth asked quietly, his voice strained, as he slowly lowered himself, resting his head on the CEO's chest.

Feeling something wet on his chest, he opened his eyes, and looked at the other man, that got off of him, and lied next to him, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

A wave of guilt washed through him as he wrapped his arms around the shaking figure. "Are you… crying?" He asked slowly.

"It was a bit painful, but don't worry." He mumbled.

"Wait a minute… you didn't even…" He trailed off, his blue eyes wide, as he sat up, pulling the other with him.

"It doesn't matter…" Seth said weakly, wincing at the sudden movement.

"No, of course it matters. I wanted you to feel good too." Seto said, just noticing how bruised the other's lips were.

"I feel good just by pleasing you. Besides…" The priest looked away, not daring to meet the twins of his blue eyes. "I wanted our first time to be special… by giving my virginity to you."

"What?! But you said you weren't…" The CEO trailed off, then formed an 'o' with his lips as realization hit him. "You idiot."

Seth frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but was caught off guard as Seto lifted him into his arms, and walked to the bathroom. Setting him on the edge of the giant bathtub, he ran the water to fill it. Taking a small fluffy white towel, he dipped it into the water, and started to clean the still bleeding lower lip of the priest. With gentle movements, he dried away the tears from his cheeks.

"You idiot." He repeated, this time softly and filled with concern.

Once the tub was filled with warm, soothing water, he placed the other man into it, and then climbed in as well. Hugging him close, he let his hand massage his neck, his back, and slowly, gently his lower back.

**WARNING! LEMON PART 2! SKIP IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED!**

Seth purred lovingly, and sat across the other's lap, leaning his head on his shoulder, enjoying the caressing fingers soothing his pain. His breath then hitched as he felt a thumb reach between his cheeks, and rub his entrance. His eyes wide, he felt a pair of warm lips on his neck, and he gasped as the thumb tried to enter him. The CEO then moved him so that he was straddling him. The priest circled his arms around his lover's neck, and waited for his next actions. He felt that the thumb was switched, and the long, slender finger entered him slowly, making him gasp loudly with pain. Snapping his eyes shut, he rested his forehead against the other man's, and he felt a warm hand surrounding his half-aroused member. Slowly, gently that hand started to stroke him, and he found the finger massaging his inner walls.

"Gods!" He called out, his breaths quickening to soft pants, his cheeks flushing with pleasure, his arms trembling in lust.

"More!" He moaned into Seto's ear then threw his head back as he felt the hand tighten around his shaft, the movements fastening. A second finger was added to stimulate him more, and the sensual rubbing was giving him chills of hot bliss. He found himself gently rocking his hips, riding the fingers slowly. Suddenly, he cried out as the tip of said fingers found his sweet spot, brushing against it, making him see stars and fireworks behind closed eyelids. His breathing grew erratic; the movement of his hips wild, almost instinctive, as he felt his release so unbelievably close.

"Gods, I'm so close!" He muttered out, feeling the hand on his manhood quicken up to a speed he'd never experienced before, and he cried out in pleasure, as he felt that wave of luxurious bliss wash through his whole body, easing his tensed muscles into a state of content.

**END OF LEMON PART 2! SAFE TO READ AGAIN!**

"You're so beautiful you're sparkling." Seto murmured, planting kisses on his throat. Seth smiled, and kissed him gently, before planting an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

"Never as beautiful as you, precious." He whispered, seating himself next to his lover once more. "And thank you. That really eased my pain."

"I was hoping so." The CEO answered, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"As for your reward…" The priest mumbled huskily, nibbling on his earlobe.

"I'm looking forward to it…" Kaiba purred his excitement already developing between his legs.

"Can we go back to your bedroom?" His lips latched onto the skin just below Seto's ear.

With no verbal answer, Seto rose, pulling the priest with him, and they both stepped out of the bathtub. The CEO fetched them towels, and he started to dry the other man off, rubbing his skin gently.

**LEMON PART 3!!!!!!!! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED!!!**

The high priest had another idea though, and he slung his towel around Seto's waist, and grabbing both sides, pulled him closer, to grind against his body. His hands worked slowly with the towels, stroking his lower back while swaying his hips sensually, rubbing their erections together.

Kaiba's breath hitched at the feeling, and he replicated the other one's movements, continuing to dry him off. Once they were both dry, Seth led his lover back into the room, and let him lie on the bed. He climbed on top, and enveloped his lips in a bruising kiss. His hands roamed the muscled body of the man, fingers tracing out each line as if trying to memorise them. He ground their hips together once more, groaning into the kiss as Seto arched his hips to gain more friction.

"Your brother?" The priest asked, as he pulled away for a bit.

"On a field trip. Not going to back till tomorrow evening." Seto answered through pants of desire.

"Ah. Your job?" He questioned after another open-mouthed kiss.

"Saturday. No meetings today. Won't miss me." The CEO muttered out half-sentences as his mind again became controlled by the silky, crimson reigns of lust.

"Then we have all day." Seth smirked, sitting up, rocking his hips erotically, and gazing deeply into the twins of his blue eyes.

"Yes." Kaiba agreed breathlessly, his eyes rolling back as he felt a warm hand surround both his and Seth's members, causing an extremely lusty feeling to wash through his whole body. "Ah, Gods!" He exclaimed, as he felt the pace of the hand grow faster.

"Yes, precious." Seth breathed into his ear. "I want to hear your voice. Tell me if you like it."

"A-ah! Please!" The CEO yelped as the hand squeezed him mercilessly.

"Please what?" The priest asked, licking his ear.

"Please… something… anything…" He mumbled as the hand released him.

"Yes? Anything you say?" Seth smirked slyly, kissing his parted lips gently. "So you allow me anything?" He asked again, and after a shaky nod, he stared deeply into those enchanting blue eyes, and kissed him on the forehead. "Dear, you don't have to push yourself."

"N-no." Seto panted. "I want you." He declared as firmly as his desire-ridden voice could allow. Swallowing, he leaned up, and pecked a kiss on Seth's bruised lips. "Take me."

Seth crushed their lips together, feeling extremely tempted by those words to just pound into that willing body underneath him. After that soul-searing kiss, he moved down, and lifted Seto's legs over his shoulders to get a better access. He would make his lover's first time so thrilling he'd never forget it!

He leaned down, letting his warm tongue trace his opening, feeling that lean body shiver in anticipation. Circling the entrance slowly, sensually, he got an answer of a muffled 'oh god' from his lover. He looked up into his eyes, and saw that he was covering his mouth with a hand to keep back his moans.

"Please, let me hear you." He whispered, reaching out to pull the hand away. "I can't know whether I'm doing it right or not if you don't tell me."

After moving the hand away, he focused himself once again on the task of preparing his lover. He covered three of his fingers in his own saliva, and first with one, he carefully pushed past the rings of muscles. Hearing a soft wince, he licked more around the entrance to get the other to relax. Once feeling he was comfortable enough, he started to move his finger gently, not wanting to cause him any pain.

"Oh!" He heard after a while, and took that as a signal to add another finger. He waited for Seto to adjust to the feeling then he started to move the fingers, as well as stretching him with scissoring movements. Making sure he was relaxed enough, he added the third finger, further stretching him, so he could easily take in the other's hardened manhood. Once finding him comfortable enough, so much that he rocked his hip to urge him to continue, Seth moved his fingers deeper in, trying to find that spot that was so sensitive it would make his lover go insane with lust.

"OH, GOD!" Seto called out, throwing his head back, arching his hips more onto the fingers. "AH! YES!" He yelled again, as an incredibly blissful feeling rocked his body again. "RIGHT THERE!" He urged, encouraging his look-alike to strike that spot repeatedly.

Pulling the fingers out, Seth heard the small groan of disappointment, but he quickly came to his lover's aid, as he now entered him with his tongue, giving him a whole amount of new erotic sensations.

"A-Ah, Seth!" He moaned, panting harshly from the extreme arousal that was shaking his form. "Ah, please! Ah!"

Pulling away, he stood up and left the room, only to come back with a bottle of body lotion in his hand. Positioning himself between his lover's legs, he smiled down at him reassuringly.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered then sealed the promise with a soft kiss.

After covering himself with the lotion, he looked into the blue eyes he loved so much.

"Ready, precious?" He asked, and after a small nod, he started to slowly, gently push inside.

Seeing a wince, he stopped to let his lover adjust to the feeling. After a small nod, he continued to push inside, and once fully sheathed in that tempting warmth, he waited for his look-alike to relax more. Feeling the tightness around him ease somewhat, he started to move slowly, in a gentle pace that would allow the virgin body to get used to the feeling. He saw the CEO's face twist in hurt, so he leant down and kissed him to take his mind off of the pain. After breathing became a problem for both and they had to part, Seth felt the other roll his hip to meet his movements. "Faster…" Seto gasped out, eyes half-lidded, lips parted, brown hair wet with sweat. The priest complied, picking his pace up, still gentle and careful with his virgin lover. Leaning down, he started to suck more on his flesh, nibbling the sensitive skin. The other grasped his shoulders for support, as he rocked his hips in rhythm with his thrusts. "Ah! Please… more… nh… har… der… hah! Ah!" Seto pleaded, and his wish was soon granted as his look-alike moved more fervently, still kissing and licking his skin. Suddenly, he arched his back as he felt that incredibly hot wave of pleasure shoot up his spine. He snapped his eyes open and urged the other to hit his spot more. "Yes! There! Ah! Hah! Harder, there!" He moaned, throwing his head back, relishing in that scorching feeling inside him.

"Yes, dear, let me hear your voice!" Seth said huskily, grasping the other's painfully hardened member, and stroking it in rhythm with his violent thrusts.

"AH! OH GOD!" The CEO yelled, his nails digging deep into the other's shoulders. Coiling his legs around the priest's waist, pulling him closer, the movements of his hips becoming faster, more uncontrolled, he was seeing stars as the other moved inside him. "Gh… Seth… AH! GOD! FUCK! ME! HAA!" He was beyond sanity now, he was trapped in a beautifully pleasurable madness, and he wanted it to last forever.

That made Seth snap. He lost it. His mind didn't even register what his body was doing, as he pounded into that beautiful lean body under him that just screamed to be ravished. He was violent, wild, and almost animalistic as his movements lost their rhythm, becoming instinctive, hard and uneven as he neared his release.

Crushing their lips together, he stole his lover's breath one more time before they both screamed in ecstasy, rocking their hips together some more to lengthen that unbelievable pleasure they felt.

**END OF LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAFE TO READ!**

He gently pulled out of his lover, and rolled off of him to lie next to him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around his waist, and he rested his head on his chest. Sticky with seed and sweat, he sighed in contentment as he smiled up at the other.

"Hope you enjoyed as much as I did." Seth whispered.

"I certainly did." Seto answered.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Puh-lease!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
